Visions
by Demented Divinity
Summary: SessOC Rin is dead. Sesshomaru takes home another child in hopes of replacing the lost companion. Little did he know she would come to mean so much more.


How could she have known? How could she have realized? After all, she was only human. A child, no less. How, even with a demon at her side, could she have withstood what she had no time to prepare for? What she would never have dreamed she would have to face? When she was so new to this world?

She came years after Inuyasha's shard-detector, years after Rin, years after the Shikon-no-Tama, that wretched jewel, was completed. She came when everything had ended, and there was nothing left for a new beginning. Then she brought her story, and the cycle was renewed.

I knew Inuyasha's mismatched band of shard hunters wouldn't hold. They were too fragile, all those humans. Their trials were supposed to bring a new light. All they did was deepen the darkness.

But this isn't their story. This is hers.

She brought the light with her that night, when the world was cast in shadow. She brought with her the beginnings of a legend.

It is time the legend was told by someone who knew the true her. It is time that someone knew about her.

I am the tail weaver. I am the warrior. I am the only one that could tell you the true legacy, from the eyes of someone who loved her.

And I love her still.

**Part One: IT BEGINS**

The Demon Lord felt an all new rage. A rage powered by loss and pain, a pain he never knew could be felt. He slashed wildly with his sword, trying desperately for a weakness.

Naraku would not live to see him angry again.

He broke away and landed far from the furious hanyou. Naraku created a ball of dark energy in his hands and held it to his chest.

Sesshomaru put away Toukijin and materialized his youki whip.

They leapt at each other, but they never finished their attack.

Everything went silent, and the battle ground exploded in light.

It was eery, to see and feel so much chaos, but hear nothing.

When the light receeded, and Sesshomaru dared a look, he saw a girl sprawled on the ground and an unconcious Naraku a few feet away from her.

He stood, throwing a look to the dead girl and toad demon, then picked up the slumbering child.

Perhaps she could replace the one that was lost.

Little did he know that she would come to mean so much more.....

**Part Two: THE CHILD**

I always loved it here. There were many times I longed for the time in which I grew up, when I was desperate for it. No, maybe not the time itself. I remember hating the time with all my passion, but loving my friends. I remember I loved them more than I could ever have loved my family, remember that losing them all forever was my greatest fear. I know how at one with Nature I felt, how much I loved my dog, Sandy, who was half german shephard and half blue chau.

Not much of that has changed. I still love Sandy, definitely my friends. I still am most at home in Nature.

But many things have changed. I materialized my dog here with me, and now he never leaves my side. My demon companion commanded that I wash him. I knew he stank because we never had to wash him (he was an outside dog), but I forgot that my demon had an extremely sensitive sense of smell. Before I came here, my Wiccan powers were very limited, being that I was surrounded with so much of what I refer to as "a pathetic reality that I would be ecstatic to escape". Now, here, I am much more powerful. I miss my friends desperately, and have scrawled their faces with magick ink in a notebook I materialized as well. Every night, before I go to sleep, I say good night to them.

I came here in the middle of my thirteenth year, and four years have passed. Raised by a Demon Prince allowed me a proper Edo education. I learned Japaneses (I came from America) and calligraphy, but I was always intellectually smarter than my teachers.

Let me tell you a little about my life before I came to live in the Western citadel. I was a good child to begin with, and my parents believed I was perfect. They exploded when it took the Department of Children and Families, a few visits to the mental institution, and excessive anti-depressents to make them realize that I had issues. Everyone always told me that I had an old soul, and when I became Wiccan I finally understood them. Wicca brought me from my path of darkness. Though I still like to walk in shadow, I know the Goddess and God will keep me in their light.

I didn't do well in school. I was smart, believe me. Went to a college program for the summer after seventh grade, way above-level scores on FCAT, and published by eleven. I was just lazy with the homework (insert impish grin). I had the best friends anyone could ever imagine. My friends were the only ones I truly trusted.

I couldn't trust my family, but not because of huge, terrible reasons, like the other kids I knew. The other kids had parents that hurt them, raped them. All mine did was get drunk and stoned every night, act like morons. They sometimes called me names, but that's it. I have no room to complain, when so many others have it worse than me. Yes, my friends and my Wiccan faith were my guiding lights.

Then I came here. I was obsessed with the anime/manga Inuyasha. I stayed up to all hours of the night watching the episodes, no matter how late or how important the next morning was. I read fanfictions any chance I could, and I skipped out on homework (remember the impish grin? Insert again). I went into fits of rage whenever anyone got the simplest thing wrong, or if they took it lightly. I worshipped Rumiko Takahashi as a GODDESS. Oh, and I had a MAJOR fetish for the villains. Especially Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hiten, and Bankotsu.

But when I came here, realized they were all real people, my obsession was nullified. I recognized them instantly as people, not playthings, and treated them as I did everyone else.

Sometimes I scry for my friends, watch them live their lives. I hacked their memory (and I'll probably get major karmic payback for it) to see if they still remembered me. In short, they did. Quite accurately. At least once a day, they'd make a comment about me (you know, those "remember when...." types), or repeat a joke between us, like the C word (a power that noone but us has the right to know) or the Insane Hobbit Posse which consisted of Frodo Bastard (alias Bon Bon Darla, Squiggles, and [to the rest of the sane world] Eric), Mary doc Brandybitch (alias Chris), Peppin the Peppy(alias Justin), and Samwise Gam-git (alias Matt). The Insane Hobbit Posse mostly had lunchboxes, which we named as well: Shirley (Eric), Ginger, the two-story lunchbox (Chris), and Oscar, the guy who rubbed nickels (codeword for nipples) with Matt (not really).

Yes, to the rest of the world we were a strange bunch. But, to us, the word "normal" wasn't even in the dictionary. We contantly asked people what their definition of normal was if they asked us why we couldn't be it. Usually, they said normal meant just like everyone else. Then we'd ask if everyone was setting their limbs on fire and running like pixies through the forest would that person do it too, or something along those lines. They usually couldn't answer. To that, we just laughed and walked away.

On what I look like, I couldn't honestly tell you. Only someone else like me could tell you. See, I have a friend named Jordan. She's the fattest girl I've ever known, but I see her as beautiful. Only someone who could see another's soul could tell you what they looked like. But for physical appearance, I'm semi-tall, about a head shorter than Sesshomaru. When I came here, I had a major acne problem. Now, among the clear air and minimal stress, I am pimple-free. Tanned skin, because I'm outside a lot. My hair used to be almost black because it was so dark a brown, and, from being out in the sun so long, it's every color. Mostly light brown with blonde streaks and red underwater. But since I've learned to materialize, the power has turned my hair black. I'm naturally skinny, and definitely stronger than my demon friend thinks humans girls should be. My eyes are mismatched, one purple and the other gray, though I say it's silver.

The Western Citadel is huge, beautiful in all it's pride and foreboding aura. I live here with my youkai friend, his father, and a myriad of servants I like to help out whenever I can. They're a lively bunch, and they love to serve under the West, because their Masters are so much kinder than all of the other Lords and Lordesses, besides the one that originally came from the Western Lands.

Now that I'm done telling my story, I'll let you go on to the part you really want to read. Stuff about the icy Sesshomaru and his life. After all, I used to be one of you. I know how much _I_ hated it when OC characters cut in on my Sesshomaru fanfic time.

**Part Three: THE MAGICK OF RAIN**

Sesshomaru was in a meeting with the Mistress of the North, trying to decide if he should sign a peace treaty. After all, he truly did enjoy his little wars with his sister. "Seren, there is no point. You know that at some point, you'll get bored and decide to attack us for no other reason than pure enjoyment."

"I know. But a peace treaty until your war with the East is over will allow time to focus."

He stared incredulously at her.

"I can keep myself occupied until then, I swear!" she said exasperatedly.

The crack of thunder brought his attention to the window, where a storm was raging outside. The girl truly did love storms. "Seren-" he started.

"I know." she interjected. "Just don't keep her waiting."

He started off but, before he could take his first step up the long spiral staircase to the highest tower, Seren's voice stopped him. "Sesshomaru."

He turned to look at her.

With solemn eyes she said, "Give in."

He didn't say anything, but started back up the stairs. Seren always said things like that, and he had no idea what she meant. Ever. Give in to what? The child never asked for anything, never wanted more than what he would give her on his own.

She is no longer child, he reminded himself. She has bled.

When it first happened around him, and he asked her why she had it so young, she just said it was her timing. She didn't seem embarassed, as most humans were when someone asked. Youkai regard the bleeding time just like any other cycle, nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it was an honor for a female to get hers. It meant maturity and growth of power, and made them eligible for mateship.

When he explained it to her, she said little. He came to recognize this as a sign of getting used to information and sorting it out. Yes, he knew her mind well.

Before he realized it, he had come to her door. He stepped in without knocking, knowing she already knew he was there. He always came to her when it stormed.

Her room wasn't as vast as his own, but she said she loved it anyway. The walls were the customary stone of the entire house. The bed was covered in black, the only thing that wasn't was a big pillow with dragons and swords on it. She had her belongings on the opposite end of the room, the few she decided to materialize (a power she acquired just recently).

She sat on the bed, stroking her beach-sand-colored dog who lay beside her. Sandy cast a glance at him, growled slightly, and tried to go back to sleep by her side. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru." she greeted.

He nodded in return and came to stand by her. After a moment, she stood and moved to the huge window, glassless. She moved up to the ledge and stood straight. She looked over her shoulder at him then turned to look back.

And she jumped.

The slightest hint of fear flashed across his eyes and he sprang after her, rocketing himself downward to catch her. She was falling feet first, and he moved to fall the same way. As he came closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her head, a kind of extra safety measure, though it really wouldn't help. He slowed them down as he fell closer and closer to the ground, and he landed them as light as a feather.

She gently pulled loose and took a few steps. "Please?" she asked.

He shook his head in resignation, then nodded. She smiled slightly and ran forward. She started spinning and swirling, falling into a rythym of music he couldn't hear. Her eyes were closed, yet she never stumbled. She spun faster and faster, then started to leap. Her feet stayed from the ground longer and longer on every leap.

When a new energy entered her field, she moved toward it. A hand caught her wrist and pulled her to the warmth of a body. She opened her eyes to see suns staring back at her. "Come, Akya." said a deep voice.

She nodded contentedly and allowed him to lead her to the curving wall of the base of her tower. She hugged him and he put his arm around her shoulder and they rose, slowly but steadily, against the pounding rain. On the ride up, she had fallen asleep against his chest, supported by his strong arm and blanketed by his soft tail.

He laid her down on her bed and watched her sleeping face for a while. He was used to that expression. He often watched her sleep, sometimes sunk into her dreams. What he saw there were either coveted memories or nightmares she never remembered when she awoke. The ones she did remember, she told him. They were usually prophetic.

When he was in her dreams, he would sometimes look upon a dream version of himself. The dream-Sesshomaru had too kind eyes, was too strong, and too warm. The dream-Sesshomaru never glared at her. The dream-Sesshomaru was always protecting her, always drying her tears.

_Is this what I have become?_ Sesshomaru thought. _At least to this girl, have I grown soft?_

He growled lowly, hating the idea of such a weakness. She turned to her side in her sleep and grasped his hand and held it to her chest, where he could feel the fast, heavy pounding of her heart. She murmered his name in her sleep.

He looked wonderingly down on her. His name sounded so forlorn on her lips, so painful to say. Was he hurting her in her dreams? Was he turning her world upside down, from a dream to a horrible nightmare? Was she finally realizing his ruthlessness, his viciousness?

For some strange reason, he wasn't comforted by this. He gently let go of her hand, and she let go as well. How she knew what he wanted her to do, even in deep sleep, was beyond him. He put two fingers to the center of her forehead and pushed gently.

A brilliant light blinded him and he fell into the world of dreaming.

The scene was daylight, but dark rainclouds masked the sun and the whole sky. He saw Akya, kneeling on the ground with someone's head in her lap, the body sprawled out in front of her. He started to growl before realizing......that someone was himself. Sesshomaru walked forward and saw that the dream-him was wounded, a deep gash running from his left shoulder to his right waist. He saw himself reach up to cup Akya's cheek, saw himself saying something he couldn't hear. Then his hand dropped, and his body went limp.

Gentle rain started falling. He watched Akya stand up solemnly. She moved away from the limp body, and she began to dance. It was slow, sorrowful, graceful twists, and slowly it grew wild. The rain turned salty, the Earth crying the tears she couldn't shed. Her moves got faster and faster, and lightning split the sky.

Tears of blood fell from her closed eyes. Her hair was slowly turning silver, and she was getting taller, more masculine. A bright light flashed and the scene fast-forwarded instantly. Where Akya once stood, there was dream-Sesshomaru, staring blankly down at a lifeless girl. He picked her up and looked directly into the real Sesshomaru's gaze. He mouthed two words, words that Sesshomaru could very clearly identify.

"Give up."

When Sesshomaru awoke, he found he had fallen across Akya's stomach. He jerked up and looked down on her. _Still breathing_, he thought in relief.

She shot up in bed, reaching a hand out. She stayed like that for a second, then saw Sesshomaru. She launched into him and wrapped her arms around his unarmored waist. "Sesshomaru....." she murmered fearfully.

He didn't say anything, didn't do anything, just watched the top of her head. Who would trade their life for his? Then, slowly, his hand came up to cradle her head. "I know." he whispered. "I know."

**Part Four: FINDING YOU AGAIN**

The next day found Sesshomaru and Akya out in the gardens, Sesshomaru resting against a tree while Akya ran with her dog. Despite her fast strides, Sandy always pulled ahead.

Sesshomaru was content in watching them, until his father came to stand beside him. "Sesshomaru." he greeted. "How is the girl?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, merely gestured to the playing mortals.

"Ah. Well, you know the time for choosing mates this year approaches quickly. Have you found anyone suitable?"

"No." he growled.

"I have."

Sesshomaru turned questionably to his father. Inutaisho mimicked Sesshomaru in gesturing to the mortals. "Father, any youkai, or human, for that matter, would be better than a mortal mutt."

Inutaisho chuckled. "No, Sesshomaru. The girl."

"Do you even know her name?"

"I'll find out."

"You must be mistaken."

"Oh no, Sesshomaru. I am very sure."

With that, Inutaisho sauntered away. Sesshomaru clenched his hands so tightly that his palms bled, but, as soon as he unclenched, the wounds returned to pale skin. He licked the blood off his hands. When he next looked up, the dog had Akya's arm in his teeth, shaking it for all he was worth.

Sesshomaru was up and at Akya's side in an instant. Sandy let go of Akya and got between her and Sesshomaru, growling. Sesshomaru growled in return and the dog moved away, still growling. Akya turned questioningly to Sesshomaru. He grabbed her wrist and brought her arms up to his eyes. The skin hadn't even broken. "We were just playing, Sesshomaru." she said, understanding his confusion.

He dropped her arm in frustration, growling in anger. The wolf in him was surfacing, and he didn't like it at all.

Night found Sesshomaru wandering the halls, lost in thought. A youkai was naturally possessive, jealous, and vicious in the face of anything that brought that out. Sesshomaru was no exception.

But why towards a human? A human that, no matter how amazing, wouldn't even live out his lifetime with him, much less be able to handle a youkai (for he wouldn't settle for hanyou) pup, or even accept him. He didn't need a mate, didn't need her. He'd just have to keep his distance for a while.

For weeks, he had seen little, if any, of her. Even in the storms, which happened every other day, he never even neared the tower. His gut still pulled towards that dark room, or to the gardens, where he could hear Sandy whining for a playmate. As the days passed, the pull in his chest grew weaker and weaker, and he found himself almost forgetting the girl in the tower. He could never forget, though. Mismatched eyes filled his dreams, sorrow and confusion written plainly in the mercury and violet depths. When he woke, he remembered only those eyes, and a guilt he never knew before.

One night, weeks later, he heard his father talking to someone in a spiral staircase leading to the highest turret. He put his foot on the first step and a wave of rememberance hit him. A girl with black hair, mismatched eyes. A girl with a protective creature always at her side, a girl that never cried. A girl that loved the rain.

"You satisfied me, girl. You should feel proud of yourself."

"You monster...." a female voice murmered lowly. That voice was hardened, not as he remembered it. "You honorless fool of a lord."

"Watch your tongue, little human."

"Watch your back, little youkai. The Gods will deal with you, and allow me my hand as well."

"You enjoyed it." his father said harshly, turning and walking to the bottom of the steps. Sesshomaru swiftly hid behind a corner, watching his father storm off in anger.

He took the steps quickly until he found where the girl stood. It was then her name came back to him. "Akya, what-"

"Don't." she intoned lowly. "Just don't."

She turned around resolutely and walked up the steps silently, closing and locking the door. He followed her after and came close to the door. "Do you honestly think this will keep me out?"

"It didn't work on Inutaisho."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I doubt that."

She opened the door and stared furiously into his cold gaze. "And how could you? You abandoned me, Sesshomaru. You left me to isolation, something I thought I wouldn't have to deal with anymore. How dare you come to me and demand my trust?"

"I don't ask for your trust. I want to know what happened."

"Deal. I have."

He made to slam the door, but a clawed hand forced it open. "Tell me." he growled.

"I'll tell you when I trust you again."

"And when will that be?"

"That all depends on me."

He sighed. "Give me one more chance, Akya. One night of consideration is all I ask."

"Fine. Now, leave me alone."

"No."

"Nani?"

"No. That night will be spent with a guardian."

"No, that night will be spent alone, with my dog, and with deity."

"And with me."

She sighed and shook her head as if she'd given up. "You'll stay on the other side of the room."

"Fine."

He didn't like being ordered around, but decided to put up with it. He wanted to know what happened, what could drive what was once such a willing trust to break. What made humans so fragile anyway? He wouldn't ponder that now. Now, he was here to find out what exactly he had done that made her be so reluctant to be in his presence.

She sat on the edge of the window sill and started humming. It was a dead tone, with no rythym or beat. Simply humming until her breath ran out, then starting again. Her eyes drifted shut, and she started rocking back and forth. The voice slowly morphed into two, one the deadpan tone, the other deep and musical. The humming faded away, and she abruptly stood. She turned around to face Sesshomaru, and he was caught off guard by what he saw.

Her eyes had become completely black and empty, and her harmless human fingernails had grown into claws. She was taller, and her clothing became black against impossibly white skin. Behind the hollowness in her eyes, there was the faintest hint of anger.

"Where is Akya?" he questioned impassively.

"She is here, around us."

"Who are you?"

"The Dark Goddess. I have pervaded her being for the time, but not for long. No mortal can stand My presence long."

"What business have you here?"

"To warn you. My daughter, as all of My children, are under My protection. They learn their lessons in karma, and have their share of troubles, but I will allow it to go no further than karma dictates."

"What has this to do with me?"

"You have hurt My child, Sesshomaru. You have allowed her to be hurt. I have not only come to warn you against rash actions, but to warn you for what you might see. You have changed Sesshomaru, and that change will become more prevelant as Time goes on. Embrace a new beginning Sesshomaru, or your end may be the torturous of all."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It is a decision you must make. There will be a new energy around her, one of Mine. She will know."

With that, her eyes closed and she fell. Sesshomaru caught her before she could hit, and watched as she returned to her usual self, pale skin (for she hadn't gone out in so long), colored clothing, and human nails. He laid her gently on her bed.

He glanced to the dog, who was laying in a corner with his head on his paws. He looked at Sesshomaru, and emitted a whine of acceptance. The nearest ghost of a smile graced the face of the Demon Lord, before he became impassive once more.

**Part Five: DREAMING IN SCARLET**

When Akya awoke, she knew something was different. Her body felt heavy, and she figured it was from deity energy. An adolescent body could only take so much. She couldn't even sit up in bed. She concentrated her energies and sent them flowing through her body as a temporary cure.

She stood quickly, which she soon found to be big mistake. She shook unsteadily on her legs, but she gained her composure with a few minutes of practice. When she came out of her concentration on standing, she looked around. Her dog was sleeping peacefully in the weak sunlight under the window sill, where Sesshomaru was sitting in meditation.

A distant memory told her of his rare but long meditations, and how difficult it used to be to break in and be with him in the nothingness. But she remembered the first time she broke in, how much it scared her to be in someone else's nothing. She remembered falling weightlessly, feeling nothing and thinking nothing. Then she remembered how the nothing became slightly filled, and two arms catching her. She remembered looking up into the stoic face of Sesshomaru. She remembered him leaning close. "Be ready." he whispered then. The nothingness was slowly coming back. Before it over took her, she remembered hearing faintly. "I'm all around you." The nothing wasn't so scary anymore, and how she drifted through it as easily as she did in her own mind.

Sesshomaru never tried to come into her meditations.

She came up to sit beside him, careful not to touch him. A whack over the head couldn't awaken Sesshomaru from meditation, but it was enough to wake up his demon. She fell into her own meditation, making sure to keep it light. She imagined her energy taking shape in her form and releasing from her body, settling into Sesshomaru's. As it entered him, she deepened, and she was with him.

He was meditating, but no meditation she recognized. She saw him standing waist deep in water, shirtless, his hair flowing down around him. He was looking down at his reflection. She walked on the water, strangely, and made her way to him. She knelt behind him and looked over his shoulder. "What do you see?" she questioned carefully.

He seemed surprised by her voice, but answered her nonetheless. "I see myself."

"I see what you make yourself out to be." she reached over his shoulder and wiped away the reflection. "I want to see what you see yourself as."

The image came back again, but this time of a wild demon, shredding the surface of the water with his blood-stained claws. Sesshomaru fiercely splashed it away, looking to the side. Akya reached over and gently maneuvered his face to look down at the water in front of him. "Look again."

The image of the stoic Sesshomaru came back, but there was a light, a warmth behind his eyes that he didn't see before. He was staring directly back into the real Sesshomaru's eye, a message there waiting for him. Sesshomaru reached out and touched the image, but it rippled away. He looked over at Akya, who had rested her chin lightly on his shoulder, her hand on his shoulders. He reached out one hand and put it over hers, a gesture of apology. She rested her cheek against it, a gesture of forgiveness.

Sesshomaru never remembered feeling such a warmth in his life.

They slowly came out of the trance, Sesshomaru faster than Akya. The feeling of nothingness faded, and Sesshomaru became aware of his surroundings quickly. Akya swayed where she sat, and collapsed in exhaustion again. Sesshomaru, again caught her.

"Tell me," he said dryly. "How many times have you done this?"

"Well, see, there was-I-.......never."

"Then let's review why it was a bad idea."

"Come on, Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood."

"I am."

"Oh, well, that makes it much more acceptable."

Sesshomaru felt the slightest hint of relief. If she had enough energy left to be a smart-ass, she'd be fine. "Rest." he said, laying her down on her bed.

"No. I need stress relief."

His expression fell solemn. "What happened, Akya?"

His tone caught Akya off guard. The Sesshomaru she remembered would never have let that tone slip. She figured it was because of the meditation. It had never been like that when she was around. She guessed he wasn't meditating like he usually did. She figured he wanted answers, not an escape. The problem was, she didn't exactly know the questions.

It didn't really matter to her what tone he used anyway, but it was a drastic change from his usual cold monotone. She recovered from the tone quickly, though the wound from the question was still bleeding. "I'll tell you when I have the strength to admit it to myself."

He took that as a sign that she wasn't ready to tell him (observant, ne? .). He stood and was about to leave, figuring she needed her space. Her voice called him to a halt. "Sesshomaru?"

He turned around, surprised to find her strapping her sword to her back. "Train with me?"

"You need your rest."

"I'll sleep in tomorrow."

"You won't be able to keep up."

"I never am."

He sighed and beckoned her to follow him. She did, and soon enough they were sparring. Akya had her katana, while Sesshomaru fought with no weapon, and he even retracted his claws. Blow after blow, Sesshomaru could sense Akya's barely hidden exhaustion catching up to her, but still she fought valiantly. When she could no longer hold her sword, he decided to take her back to her room. "Sesshomaru, could I sleep out here?"

He could understand why. At least two moon cycles staring at the same walls, the same patch of sky. He'd hate it too, and would probably do the same. However, Naraku was getting stronger and he didn't like her staying out here. "I'll make you a deal. You sleep in your room tonight, and we'll go shard hunting tomorrow."

He didn't know why, but she insisted on collecting the shards. She never kept them, but dropped them into the Bone-Eater's Well. To what purpose, he didn't know. Surely any youkai could crawl up and take them whenever it pleased, so really he saw no point. But still, it gave him time away from Inutaisho and the Court, and time to defeat Inuyasha, who was disgracing them more than usual.

_And time with Akya._ some inner voice sneered.

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Now, don't tell me you're that dense. Your heart's half-melted. It's only a matter of time before you break completely. _it jeered joyfully.

_This Sesshomaru will _never _break. _Sesshomaru growled back.

He hadn't realized that he growled out loud. "We don't have to go shard hunting if you don't want to." Akya said softly.

"It's nothing. I just realized I have another problem to deal with."

"What?"

He tried to think quickly. Then he realized. She didn't know what became of Inuyasha. "My baka half-brother."

"You haven't spoken of Inuyasha in a while." she remarked abesently as they walked back to the castle.

"It's complicated."

"I know. Believe me."

_Yes, she seems to know a lot._

_Could you possibly shutup?_

_In your nonexistent dreams, Sesshomaru._

_Hn._

_My point is to get you to admit you at least like her. More than ally-like. Not the sisterly-like, either._

He decided to play along in the hope that the voice would at least go away. _So?_

_Was that so difficult?_

_More than you will ever know._

_I _do_ know. I am you, after all._

Sesshomaru doubted he sounded that snotty.

Akya stopped at the castle doors and faced him. He did the same. "Oyasumi nasai, Sesshomaru."

"Not yet."

"Yes yet. I have to go to sleep early if I want to wake up early while still kind of sleeping in. Don't even comment on that."

"There is no way you can get all the way up those stairs in your state. I'll carry you."

The loner-Akya just wanted him to leave her alone. But innocent-Akya missed him so much, she just wanted to be near him. Innocent-Akya won out in the end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arm around her waist and tail around her body, tighter than when she remembered. He didn't want her falling.

She ended up falling asleep on the way up. He didn't really mind, considering she could barely stand and she used to do that all the time. He placed her in her bed and unwound his tail from her body, trying to ignore the whimper of protest when he did. He put the covers over her body, but he had a feeling she liked the tail better.

He left her room, but stayed for a while looking through the archer's slits in the spiral stairway. He leaned against the wall and stared out at the setting sun. When night had cast its shadow over the sky, he was about to leave, when he saw the silhouette of something bounding across the horizon, coming closer. It appeared snake-like, but with short legs and claws(think Serpent Night Dragon). When it came into his range of night vision, he saw it to be a white dragon with crimson eyes. The claws and spikes along the back were silver. It moved lithely and, he realized, was heading for the tower.

He ran for all he was worth to the top, where the wingless dragon was hovering outside the window. It stuck its narrow head through the big window. It came through slowly, surrounded by something like myst. Its crimson eyes lilted briefly of Sesshomaru, but its attention was clearly on the sleeping girl. It coiled around her protectively.

Sesshomaru growled unintentionally, and the dragon's eyes snapped to him. It tightened its coil when Sesshomaru heard Akya murmer "Kairos..."

Sesshomaru watched the dragon take its eyes cautiously off him and lay down completely, its head inside the coil of its body. Its slim body fell into relaxation, and the even breathing told Sessomaru it was asleep. Sesshomaru sighed in resignation. It looked like he would stay in this room yet another night.

He took his place on the window sill, bent on meditating. For some strange reason, he couldn't meditate anymore. He always got images, pictures he didn't understand. Like when Akya last broke into his meditation, it had been less chaotic than usual. He even got some answers to questions he never knew he had. Akya trusted him, and forgave him.

He didn't even know why he apologized, no matter how subtle it was. He didn't want to abandon her, but it turned out that way. And he wasn't stupid, he knew what happened. His father was sloppy and he never learned proper control, not like Sesshomaru learned, self-taught. Akya had control, but only as far as she wanted to be controlled. If she wanted her energy wild, it would be. If she had to protect herself, she'd allow all her energy loose, trusting it to take care of her. It usually did. If she wanted to be totally withdrawn, everything about her would shrink away until it was barely noticeable. Everything contorted with her mood, half the time. The other half was intentional. Her control was different, surely, but it was no less powerful than his own. It was part of the reason he respected her as much as she did.

When she was with him in his meditation, everything became clearer. He didn't know why his subconcious allowed her to walk on water, but it was irrelevant. He didn't know why he was shone the images in the water, and he didn't know why the water was even there.

He came out of his musings as midnight approached, and he saw the dragon glowing with an ethereal white light. It stayed asleep, but its pulse beat faster. Sesshomaru had an epiphany. The creature was a Dream Spirit. It took the form of the dragon to avoid hurting Akya, because a Dream Spirit's true form was so awesome, it made anything that looked upon it go blind and lose their dreams.

Kami forbid Akya lose her dreams.

Kairos calmed again. Apparently, Akya just ended a dream.

His heartbeat picked up again, and he was breathing hard and ragged. His body color grew darker and darker, until it was completely black. The silver remained though, and became more vibrant the darker his body grew. He was growling low in his throat, snarling and baring his fangs.

Akya was having a nightmare.

Sesshomaru approached without thinking and was hit with a barrier that burned him on contact. He stayed his ground and reached forward. The dragon awoke, and his crimson eyes lilted on Sesshomaru menacingly. Sesshomaru growled and kept reaching, past the burning and pain. Kairos' eyes softened and he uncoiled, rising up to hover above Akya's body. The barrier disappeared and Sesshomaru could finally reach Akya.

He pressed his fingers to her forehead and broke into the dream.

It was black all around, and he could see nothing, not even the outline of his hand when he held it so close it almost touched his nose. Akya's limp body formed from the blackness. Slowly, she tensed and brought her head up. Her eyes were unfocused as she reached out her hand and something he guessed was a modern version of what the ningens used to rid their body of hair appeared in her hand. She held her other hand out in front of her, and pressed the device to her skin. She ripped it in a fast slice across her flesh, and crimson blood poured down her arm.

He watched in sick fascination as she repeated the motion, creating red 'x's where nothing once was. The blood poured like rivers down her arm, and she threw the device disgustedly away. She looked at him with pleading eyes, one arm unmarked, the other covered in scarlet. Her eyes blackened, and she fell. Her limp body was sucked back into the abyss of black, and he was again alone in the darkness.

He was thrown out of the dream then, which he wasn't used to. He was usually so welcome in her dreams, allowed to stay until she woke. He was thrust back into conciousness violently. She didn't want him to know what was coming next.

He looked up at the dragon, which was returning to its normal pure white. It looked down on him with sorrowful eyes, but Sesshomaru didn't see it. He didn't want to see the scarlet.

**Part Six: MASTER OF DARKNESS**

Akya woke up alone, while the sky was still dark. She smiled. _Shard hunting today._ she remembered. She took a quick bath, brushed her teeth, changed into travelling clothes she had from her time (black pants and a black tank top with a silver pentacle on the chest), threw on her small backpack, then made her way down the stairs and out into the garden, where Sesshomaru was waiting. He was back in his bone armor, but she expected nothing less. He had been wearing his bone armor for awhile now.

He held in his hand a sword, but that wasn't very special. What was special, was that the sheathe had white dragons spiralling around it and a red tassle hanging from the hilt. She approached him easily and he held out the sword. She recieved it and held it in her hands, savoring the cool sheathe. "Why?" she questioned.

"You must protect yourself. I won't always be there."

"But I have a sword."

"This is a special one."

She smiled genuinly, the first one she had in so long. "Arigatou."

He didn't say anything, but started out. She followed happily while taking off her old sword and strapping the other onto her backpack. Her dog followed her to the castle gates, and she turned to him as she was leaving. She rested her old sword at his feet and he picked it up in his teeth. She placed her hand over his head and murmered, "Herne protect you."

She and the animal parted ways, she heading for an adventure, and he to wait for her return.

She walked alongside Sesshomaru for awhile, then fell back as she sank deeper into thought. She had come to know that Sesshomaru liked travelling in silence. The only thing she couldn't keep silent was her breathing, but he'd just have to deal with that.

Around midday, they stopped. Sesshomaru had come to know that ningens needed to eat and rest, though Akya never complained about rest and seldom about food. He felt the smallest hint of pride at the fact that she could go long periods without nourishment or sleep, but he didn't like her to.

Akya, as was the tradition, got the water while Sesshomaru hunted. It had become the custom that they ate only youkai meat when they travelled, because it kept her stronger than anything else. Besides, depending on the youkai, demon meat tasted better than most meats. But what really sucked was that the sweetest meat was that from poisonous youkai. _Oh well._ Akya had thought when she found out. _I don't need it. I'll deal._ Sesshomaru seldom ate anything in her presence. She suspected it was because if he ate youkai, it would make him a cannibal. She also thought that he might want to spare her from seeing the graphic eating habits of demons.

Although, he should know by now that she really didn't care.

Akya came back to find Sesshomaru already back, staring into space while leaning against a tree. The carcass of a small youkai lay by the fire he had built, and Akya smiled wanly. She started cooking the meat, which she ate quickly. They waited about a half an hour before starting out again.

As night fell, at Akya's request, they were still travelling. They were headed North, for a rumor of a shard. As they approached the village it came from, Sesshomaru stopped dead. Akya saw why as she came abreast of him. The shadows were darker near the village than where they were. Akya started forward resolutely, but Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere." he stated monotonously.

"I am, and you're coming with me."

"These shadows are unnatural."

"Yeah, so is the Shikon. If it's in there, we have to get it out and this darkness, though I have no problem with it, will go away."

He lifted his eyes from her to the shadows. "You're staying near me."

She smiled and grasped his hand as she started forward again, and he allowed her to lead him. For some reason, it seemed like she knew what she was doing, was anxious to do it, even.

The black reached forward like monstrous tentacles, but Akya paid them no heed. She pushed her way through the darkness, leading Sesshomaru.

The Taiyoukai couldn't see because the blackness was almost as complete as Akya's dream, and just as ominous. But Sesshomaru was just curious. Why did Akya seem like she knew her way through the shadows, if even he couldn't see?

"You dare tred through my shadows?" a voice murmered from all around them.

"I know your shadows as well as you do." Akya returned, smirking.

The voice gave pause. "You..."

"Hai."

From the shadows, a man took form. His skin was pale, and in stark contrast with his black eyes and shoulder-length hair. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru, and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched Akya in apparent impassiveness, but she could see the glint of surprise behind the eyes as dark as his shadows. "Akya..." he murmered.

She nodded. "Aden."

He nodded in return.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Shadows have their place. Mine came here, and I followed." He glanced to Sesshomaru, then looked pointedly at Akya. "Why are you here?"

"I live here now."

"Hn."

Akya smiled lightly. "Don't you have someone to get back to?"

"She can wait."

"Oh, it's a she, is it?"

He smirked.

"Name?"

"She insists on being called Silver."

"I see. How's she holding up?"

"Better than the others, but not as well as you."

"Yes, you love a challenge."

He smirked again.

It was then that Sesshomaru decided to end this. "Who are you?"

Aden lifted his gaze to Sesshomaru. "My name is Aden. I am ruler of the Labyrinth of Fear, and Master of the Shadows. Who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

Akya took a step between the two. "We are not enemies, but it looks like you two are reluctant to be allies."

The two men didn't say anything, but glared icily at each other.

Akya sighed. "A few hours together is all I ask."

Aden nodded, but Sesshomaru simply turned away. Akya grasped Sesshomaru's hand and led him out of the darkness, while Aden walked ahead of them. They came out of the darkness soon later, but Aden seemed to bring some of it with him, so his body appeared to be darker than all around him.

Akya built the fire while Sesshomaru and Aden stayed away from each other. Aden shrank away from the fire slightly at first, then came to sit next to Akya. "I notice you have a Shikon shard." Akya stated nonchalantly.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes. I must return it to what it once was, a whole jewel. When that is done, so is my journey."

Aden held up the shard. "You don't want the journey to end." He said it more as a statement than a question.

"No. But it is best if it did."

Aden nodded and tossed the shard to Akya. She caught it with a deft hand and put it in the vile on her necklace. "Sesshomaru." Aden said.

Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"Can we talk?"

"No." Akya looked pointedly at Sesshomaru and he sighed in annoyance. "About what?"

"Akya."

Sesshomaru stood and beckoned Aden to follow him. They went out of Akya's hearing range and faced each other. "I want to warn you, demon."

"Then get it over with. There is nothing you could do to me, anyway."

"Don't be so sure. If you harm Akya, know that I will find out. Darkness is everywhere, and it sees everything."

Sesshomaru stared at him considerably. "She is not yours."

"Nor yours."

"Then you cannot take her."

"I could. It is a matter of if I would."

"And would you?"

He thought for a moment. "No. I would not take her if she is content. But if I find that she has grown to be in any pain, then I will be sure to bring her back to the Fortress of the Fallen, where she will rule with me."

Sesshomaru started a little at that. "You care for her?"

"Yes. As an ally and dear friend, and as a wise person. She would make a good queen."

"You would have to marry her, then."

He shook his head. "My realm is different."

Sesshomaru walked past him, but stopped. "You won't take her."

Aden smirked as he heard the demon's footsteps fade away, and Akya's come closer. "So, have you found a queen?" she asked noncommitally.

"Possibly."

"Not me."

"No, not you. The one I currently hold, Silver. There is something different about her."

"Perhaps I could meet her."

Aden smirked and sat down. Akya followed suit, sitting directly across from him, their knees touching. They grasped each others hands and stared directly into the other's eyes. "The Fortress of the Fallen." they whispered in unison.

In an instant, they were standing in the shadowed throne room, the only light from a few archer's windows. They walked through doorway after doorway, down different stairwells, until the darkness smothered Akya's vision. Aden grabbed her hand and led her on, down into the dungeons.

There was a girl with long black hair there, sagging in defeat. Akya knelt next to her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Silver." she called softly.

Silver lifted her eyes to Akya, gray and blue mismatched eyes clouding in confusion. Akya smiled comfortingly. "Who are you?" Silver questioned, her voice harder than Akya would have expected.

"My name is Akya."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you. After all, even I could not capture the heart of the dark Aden."

Behind her, Aden scowled in amusement and annoyance.

"I am also here to help you. Keep going, little warrior. These shadows are what you make them, and I chose to make them mine. In doing so, I gained a friend of the hollow Master of Darkness." She smiled wanly. "I trust you will see this through, and win what you deserve."

Silver watch Akya stand in awe. _She was here before? She was like me?_

Akya came abreast of Aden and smiled down on Silver. "Blessed be."

With that, she and Aden faded from the darkness, leaving a confused and determined Silver behind.

Akya and Aden came to quickly, and Akya smirked mischievously. "Yes, your evil sado-masochism will shine through and corrupt yet another young heart. Go you."

Aden grimaced. "I am in no way a sado-masochist."

"I know, but I see potential."

Aden smirked evilly. "As do I."

Akya whapped him in the arm. "You are sick."

"You are twisted."

"And together, we are sick and twisted. Oh, the possibilities."

They stood together and shook hands. "Good-bye, Shadow King."

"Be safe."

With that, he was gone, and Akya was left alone. _No, not alone._ she thought, smiling. _I have Sesshomaru, and there's no way I'm leaving him._

**Part Seven: PURITY FROM PAIN**

Sesshomaru watched the forest, awaiting Akya's return. It was apparent that she trusted Aden, even if he didn't. Aden had known her longer, obviously, and she seemed close to him, as he was to her. For an unknown reason, Sesshomaru felt rage swell in his chest.

_It's called jealousy._

That. Damn. Voice. _Don't be foolish._

_You do realize you just insulted yourself._

_What could you possibly come up with that would prove that ridiculous theory?_

_The impossibly huge amount of anger your feel right now._

_Because I don't think he can be trusted._

_If Akya trusts him, he's trustworthy. You know she has impeccable judgement._

_Cocky of you._

The voice fell silent when Akya stepped through the foliage. She smiled at him and sat by the fire. "Sesshomaru?"

He made no move to show he was listening. He didn't have to.

"Can we start travelling again soon?"

"At night?" he inquired incredulously.

"Hai. I love it at night, and we seldom travel in the dark. Onegai?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't need to tell you. You know most of the reasons."

Akya sighed. She seemed to sag slightly, but then her spine went erect. Sesshomaru sensed it, too. He abruptly stood and moved near Akya. She slowly rose, careful to regulate her breathing to be nearly silent, and drew her sword. They stood ready, waiting.

Great arcs of energy tore through the trees, heading straight for them. They leapt in opposite directions, out of the way, but the arcs swerved for Akya. She jumped continuously, avoiding the arcs that grew faster and faster. She couldn't evade one quickly enough and it sliced her leg. She fell, but was swept up by Sesshomaru. She allowed him the use of his arm by holding onto his bone armor as he ran through the forest, making sharp turns in effort to slow down the energy.

Akya, having time to survey everything, felt the wind blowing in wild directions. "It's Kagura." she whispered to Sesshomaru. "North."

Sesshomaru abruptly changed course, almost making Akya lose her grip. He ran for the North, where the scent and feel of demon pervaded his senses. Along with the general feel of youkai, came the distinct scent of Naraku.

Sesshomaru sped up, carefully monitoring Akya for signs of weakness. Not that he expected any, but he was always careful with her near battle. Especially near Naraku. Miasma surrounded them, and Akya reached for her mask, given to her by the exterminator Sango, to prevent her from breathing in the poison. She held her breath as she put it on, then breathed deep. She was relieved to breathe clean air. Miasma wasn't fun to inhale.

Sesshomaru stopped, and Akya dropped to her feet. She turned around to face the direction he was facing. There stood Kagura, face angry. "You ruined my plan, girl."

"Akya." she corrected, smirking. "And it was my pleasure."

_Cocky._ Sesshomaru though wryly. _But she does enough talking for the both of us._

"You'll pay."

Kagura swept her fan through the air and the arcs materialized. Sesshomaru leaped for Kagura as Akya struggled to evade the arcs. Kagura, as soon as she noticed the Taiyoukai, enlarged her feather and flew away.

Sesshomaru turned to Akya, surprised to find her with a barrier around her body. When did she learn to do that? As arc after arc hit, it faded away and the barrier grew bigger. He approached cautiously, noticing her eyes were completely black. "Akya." he called softly.

The barrier remained. She opened her mouth and spoke in a split voice again, this time Akya's and another that was about the same age, but filled with hidden sorrow. "Do not come near us."

"Who are you?"

"We are one."

"Who is the one that is not Akya?"

"I am Persephone, who protects this child from the one that tainted her."

"I am not he. I am his son, though I am ashamed to say so. I am her ally."

"She trusts you, but I do not. I see a painful future if I let you through."

"I won't harm her."

"Not just for her."

Her eyes became normal, and the barrier dropped. She rose to stand. "Sorry." she muttered.

Sesshomaru came within arm's length of her. "No need to apologize."

"I don't understand why She said what She did, but the Goddess is never wrong."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "You don't trust me."

"I do. But it seems there'll be a bump in the road. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get over it."

Sesshomaru was confused, but he dismissed it. Things were still right.

But they wouldn't be for long.

Naraku formed from the mass of jaki still around them, the baboon disguise hiding his face. "Impressive, Lord Sesshomaru." he remarked.

"Hey, monkey dude, afraid to show your face?" Akya asked mockingly.

"Hold your tongue, wench."

"Don't count on it."

"Then why don't I just cut it out of your head?"

"Because you can't touch me."

"Oh, can't I?" Naraku inquired amusedly.

"I dare you to try."

"You will regret your words."

Naraku lunged for Akya, but Sesshomaru stepped in and brought Toukijin up to meet Naraku's blade. Akya went for Naraku from behind, but was shoved away. That was all Sesshomaru needed to cut off his head.

In an instant, a dozen Naraku's surrounded them. "Choose, Sesshomaru." the laughing voice of Naraku came in from all around them. "Only one is the true me, but they can all kill you."

They all attacked, and Sesshomaru couldn't handle them all. They over took him, and brought Akya down into the mele as well. A bright light exploded, and every body was thrown away. Akya was kneeling next to an unconcious Sesshomaru, and a barrier was erected around them. Her mismatched gaze settled on one Naraku, and the others faded away. "Fool...." she whispered, and leapt from the barrier. Her sword erupted in flame, and she attacked Naraku. He fought back easily, but it became more difficult as she picked up speed and precision. He was covered in shallow cuts outlined by burns, while Akya only suffered a scrape.

Naraku fled, and Akya didn't bother following. The barrier fell as Sesshomaru came to, but miasma still flooded the area. Sesshomaru didn't wake, but his demon did.

Eyes glowing crimson, and still smelling Naraku, he stood there growling, waiting. He was blinded with crimson rage, and he lashed out at the first thing that came within reach. He struck only once, but it was enough to know the something was wrong.

Akya's head twisted back around to face the demon, deep claw marks on her stomach bleeding profusely. She stepped closer. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered. "It's Akya. He's gone. I'm here, come back."

The red mist slowly shrank away, and he was left with the image of a tired Akya, bleeding in the leg and middle. It was a knife in his heart to know he did one of them.

He threw his gaze to the side disgustedly. Akya stepped unbearably close to him, and made him look at her. She looked directly into his eyes and said the words that broke him down. "I'm still here."

Without a word, he clutched her tight to his chest. Without hesitation, she returned the hold. He held her tightly, but gently, as if she would break. He put his nose to her hair and breathed in the smell of winter winds and spring rain. For the first time in his centuries of life, he found himself damning the bone armor that shielded his body.

When Akya felt him shudder, she pulled him closer. As much as she was comforted by him, he was comforted by her. They stayed like that, neither wanting to move. It felt so right to Sesshomaru, a feeling he never knew. Everything went wrong in his life, if you could call it living. He didn't want the ice anymore, didn't want the emptyness. All he wanted was this.

Sesshomaru picked her up and moved away from the miasma, to a clearing. He sat down against a tree and pulled Akya into his lap, still holding her as close to his body as possible. It was amazing how she fit so perfectly to him.

There, they slept.

Akya woke first, careful not to move. It was strange to see him sleeping so deeply. He barely slept, and when he did it was an alert sleep. She smiled at the fact that he slept better with her around. Her eyes moved to the stump that once was an arm, and she fell solemn. Careful not to wake him, she put her hand through the sleeve and on it. She concentrated deeply, and it grew. She moved her hand down along with the forming arm until it reached its tip. The new limb folded itself around her, red stripes, claws, and all. "Arigatou." she heard.

She glanced up at the face of a very awake Sesshomaru and rested her head on his collarbone. He stroked her hair reverently with his new hand, and fell into a wave of warmth from the girl in his arms.

Both up and awake an hour later, they were travelling by youki cloud for a rumor of a shard in the South. Sesshomaru hadn't lost contact with her since the night before, and his fingers were currently laced through hers. She squeezed his hand reassuringly when they approached Inuyasha's Forest, where Inuyasha, wild with rage, was currenlty killing everything in sight with the help of a Shikon shard.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru ordered as they hovered over the forest. He jumped, leaving Akya to seethe behind him. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he didn't want her near his uncontrollable brother either. He waited for Inuyasha, as he would surely come.

Inuyasha shredded through the forest and started attacking Sesshomaru wildly. Sesshomaru avoided every blow easily, but had no way of claiming the shard in Inuyasha's chest. He noticed that Inuyasha was instantly distracted, and he sniffed the air. He felt dread swell in his newly-melted heart when he recognized the scent.

Akya was standing behind them, both hands behind her back. She wasn't armed.

Inuyasha charged her, as did Sesshomaru, but both had different ideas about why. Inuyasha was faster.

As he approached, Akya shoved something long into his hands. He stopped his attack, and the stripes and eye color disappeared. He fell to his knees and wept.

**Part Eight: THE DARK THAT HIDES, THE DARK THAT FINDS**

While Inuyasha got himself under control, Akya built a fire. Sesshomaru stayed near her and tended her wounds, making sure Inuyasha didn't lose it again and have the chance of killing her, for there was no way the hanyou could kill him. Even when the fire had been up and blazing, Inuyasha still did not calm. He wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears and shudders racked his body and he was staring at his claws like they were the hands of a monster.

"This has to stop." Akya whispered.

"Let him weep. A weakness is best disposed of quickly, and never looked back on."

"This is a weakness, a pain, that will never go away, not for him. He has to snap out of it _now_ or he might never."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened. "If that is what becomes of him, so be it. Let him end up with the taijya. They can keep each other company in their madness."

"That was cruel, Sesshomaru. Moreso than I expected."

"You don't understand the relationship I have with my brother."

"Maybe not. But I can tell you one thing." She looked over to Inuyasha, on his knees and ripping shallow cuts into his chest, muttering things unintelligable. "This ends now."

Inuyasha didn't hear the approaching footsteps, didn't see the girl kneel in front of him. But he heard his name.

Akya reached forward and gripped his wrists. "Inuyasha. Stop."

He breathed raggedly, but let his arms fall limp at his sides. He looked into the mismatched eyes so full of mystery and warmth, like she knew the best secret in the world and she'd never tell. How he wanted to know that secret.

She picked up his hand and he fisted it warningly, but she merely moved it to touch his chest, and he felt the steady beating of his heart. She looked back into his broken gaze, and murmered. "She'll always be with you."

Inuyasha didn't have to be told which "she" the girl the was talking about.

He fell into her arms and she rocked him back and forth. The tune to Dearest shoved itself into her head, and she leaned close to his ears and softly sung the words (A/N: Note that this is only what the words sound like. I didn't actually learn how to spell the words in Japanese. Deal with it).

"_Bokudo uni eh esay tuvene_

_Mono eekeh ee supeteh supeteh_

_Sheeneh etenah ee eeno ee veneh_

_Gatoonjeseve _

_Eh eh dekubokuneh"_

Inuyasha's body went limp. He closed his eyes, and dreamed of a girl with blue eyes and bright smile.

Sesshomaru watched his brother fall into sleep, something like what he felt for Aden pushing into his barriers.

"_Somesanee eekeh ben enena_

_Eku no jeeseveh_

_Balla lefelloo_

_Keemi eti oo"_

She didn't even know his brother, and still she helps him. He knew her to be generous to those who respected her, but those that didn't, we'll just say it wasn't happy. She never forgave those who attacked her out of hate, or pride, or just to fight. But at the same time, she'd sometimes pick fights with random youkai, just for battle. She was a creature of contradictions.

And his mind was wandering again.

He didn't particularly like that. It could start with his brother and end up all about her.

_Come to think of it,_ the voice in his head said. _Doesn't it always end up like that?_

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Because for the first time, he agreed

"_Ah_

_Itsuka eh ee eh tuno_

_Navumi suku eekee naveh_

_So mogatahono eh ga wogata_

_Anu manahaku a luku duwee"_

He found himself drifting off, lulled by the sound of her voice. He snapped back to attention when she stopped, and rose to stand. He took a few steps closer and held out his hand. "Come. There is no more you can do for him."

"But Sesshomaru, we can't just leave him. He has nothing to protect him."

"Leave him and come with me."

For some reason, it sounded like he was demanding her to choose between he and his brother. Akya sighed in sadness, torn between the instinct to protect the broken creature in her lap and the breaking one asking for her help. "We can't leave him."

"I can."

"Well, I can't." Akya grew slightly annoyed. "He's your little brother, Sesshomaru. Why won't you help him?"

"I move the stars for no one." he said impassively.

"You would leave him to die, alone?"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew cold and hard. Akya flinched unnoticably. "He won't be alone. He has his demons to keep him company."

"His demons aren't enough. He needs contact, someone to help and hold him. I can't let him be swallowed in his own darkness, like I was. He'll find his savior again someday, but that day isn't today."

"And you will allow me to lose mine?"

That caught her off guard.

Sesshomaru turned his back on her and walked into the black abyss of trees. Akya watched him go. When the last strain of silver was no longer visible, Akya made up her mind. She gently laid Inuyasha on the grass. She put her hand over his heart. "Herne protect you."

She ran into the forest, which was pitch black so she couldn't see. Aden's shadows spotted this darkness, only seen by her eyes. She couldn't sense him watching. She listened to her pulse for a minute and chose a direction, trusting intuition. She ran as straight as she could go, seeing only outlines of trunks inches before she hit them. She could feel her pulse pounding, and fear was starting to take over. She could feel the adrenaline pumping wildly through her body, and her pace grew faster.

Everything around her became cold, and all she could feel was the numbness. Breathing rapid and shallow, she couldn't stop running, and couldn't see anything.

Something soft came up to meet her body, and warmth flowed gently through her, encompassing her like a gentle flame. She embraced the warmth more than willingly, still blind from the darkness. Resting the side of her face in the softness, a tear fell from her eye. "I thought I'd lost him..." she murmered. She felt the softness tense slightly, then relax again. "I didn't want to lose him. He was the only one I let in completely, the only thing I held above the rest of the world. I thought I'd lost him....."

There she cried, still standing and surrounded by warmth. She never cried, not since she was just turning 13. It felt different to be doing it now, like she had forgotten how.

She trusted him, stayed with him through everything, and away when he needed her to. She questioned everything, except when it came to life-or-death battle. She knew him inside and out, could shatter the ice around his heart, let him feel his soul again. She brought forth water from barren Earth and used it all for him.

And he felt the world fall away.

She felt her face being lifted up, and she could see again. In front of her were the markings she knew so well, the eyes that brought her away from the darkness. The outline of bone armor was laying on the ground, cast aside before she came.

He held both sides of her waist gently in his hands and pulled her to him. His eyes never leaving hers, he leaned closer.

And there, in the darkest of places, she had her first kiss.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping control. She told him that she had never kissed anyone before, but he seriously doubted that now. She kissed slow, teasing him without realizing it. But it was her taste that drove him to the edge, sweet and untouched. He kissed deeper, trying to taste more.

He gripped her waist hard, using it as an anchor for his sanity. He didn't want to lose control, or he would definitely regret anything he did.

Meanwhile, her hands had wound themselves around his neck and were tangling in his hair. She smiled against his lips and moved a hand to stroke his tail with long, slow strokes.

He completely melted against her, and she couldn't help but laugh a little. Those fanfic writers knew what they were talking about.

He pulled away slightly. "You find it humorous, turning Demon Lords weak?"

She smirked and pressed her lips against his briefly. "Quite."

Growling playfully, he pulled her back fully into the circle of his arms and sat down, bringing her into his lap as he did. She nestled her head on his chest and breathed a sigh of contentment. Sesshomaru covered her with his tail, and she smiled slightly. But the smile faltered at her next thought. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he returned. He sounded near sleep, for his voice was low and breathy.

"Will it be like this tomorrow?"

He didn't want to answer that, because he _really_ didn't want tomorrow to come. All he wanted was this darkness that kept them from sight to keep them wrapped in it, and he would never have to face the world alone again.

What he didn't know was that, whether light or eternal darkness, Akya planned to never allow that to happen again.

Dreaming, Sesshomaru found himself on the peak of a mountain. Suspended in the air before him, were two beings he knew very well. Inuyasha and Akya.

Inuyasha was covered in blood and dropping into a battle stance, inviting an attack.

Akya held out her hand, her eyes full of warmth and something like it, but more intense. Her body was enveloped on a golden glow.

But the feelings he got from them were more than different.

Inuyasha radiated the fire of battle, of victory, of another weakling disposed of. He felt like he always had, before Rin came into the mix. On stable ground, ground he knew very well.

Akya ignited a different fire, one that seared him from the inside and threw him off balance. It was like there was nothing beneath him, and he could fall at any moment, but the flames in her eyes kept him floating and wouldn't let him drop. As much as it made him stumble, it also brought him to his center. The burn was exhilerating.

The choice was between stability and change, between the paths of past and present. And, though he couldn't know at the time, between all-consuming hatred and all-consuming love.

He took a step toward Inuyasha, and he felt solid ground at his feet. His skin burned and he was blinded by crimson, and he took an unbalanced step back. He took a step to Akya, and he felt warmth invade his body and he was aware of everything, moreso than his demon senses would allow.

He took her hand, and what was holding him up fell out from under him. Akya was falling with him, and he almost regretted his choice. But then, he saw her eyes, telling him that everything would be okay, it would all be over soon. Hands still linked, they fell into blackness.

They woke at the same time, gently and slowly. Morning sun filtered through the treetops and spring breezes cooled off their bodies. They hadn't moved, except for Akya's body impossibly closer to Sesshomaru's.

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "You chose me." she said aweingly.

He put his hand over hers. "You found me."

**Part Nine: BELTANE**

Akya threw the final shards into the well, watching them as they disappeared in blue light. She put her arms over the ones around her waist and curled her fingers in his grip. "Five years...." she murmered.

Indeed, it had been five years since she first came, and a year since the dream. A year since her first kiss. It wasn't _exactly_ a year, but close enough. Things had gotten better, but at the same time got worse. Naraku was at his strongest, but he had no shards. He ruled the Eastern lands, having overthrown Kouga. He hadn't bothered them, and it was Akya's guess that he was afraid.

Why? Because, on the bright side, Sesshomaru couldn't get any stronger if the reality permitted it. _Ironic, really._ he thought. _That the one thing I believed a weakness would be the thing that made me strongest._

Akya was stronger, too. Sesshomaru actually had a slightly difficult time at trying to defeat her in sparring. He didn't like to train with her, but, at the same time, he did. He didn't like the chance of hurting her, but she was his best partner, in more than just sparring.

Strange to him was, though, that he had yet to mate with her. Whenever he came close, something told him to stop. Intuition, Akya suggested. He decided to follow it, trusting that it would let him go at the right time.

Akya cast a glance to the clear noon sky. She wasn't so sure it was intuition, but the Goddess. After all, things had been getting steadily more intense lately. She didn't know the exact date, but she had the distinct feeling that a certain Sabbat was coming up. She trusted herself to know when it was time, and Sesshomaru to know as well.

She marvelled at her luck. She had been obsessed with the villain Sesshomaru since she was 11. How was she supposed to know he was real, much less that she would love him truly?

But what scared her was that he never said the exact words. He didn't have to, really, but he could give some kind of clue that it was more than lust to him. He chose her over all that he'd known before, yes. But that was in a dream. Lucid dreaming, indeed, but still dreaming.

On some unconcious level, she knew. But it helped if she was completely sure.

She rested her head back on his chest as they rose. "Ready?" he questioned.

She nodded. He shot foreward for the West. They were going so fast that she couldn't even make out colors, just blurs of the shadows that Aden kept near her. He didn't like Sesshomaru still, but he could deal with her loving the Taiyoukai. They came to a stop at the gates of the castle and Sesshomaru set Akya down.

They stood there for a moment. It was the first time in a year they'd returned. Everything remained the same, everything in its place. But Akya _really_ didn't want to see Inutaisho. Sesshomaru shared her opinion, but he had to return. Inutaisho's rule was disasterous so far, and he didn't want the proud Western lands to wither away because of his father. Still, he walked ahead, shielding Akya with his body.

Just as they were passing the gardens, Inutaisho appeared. He stepped directly in Sesshomaru's path. Sesshomaru brought Akya closer to his back and held her hand behind him as he veered around the Lord, but Inutaisho snatched Akya's other hand.

She tried to wrench free, but his grip was too powerful. She trained her face quickly into impassiveness, using the method the fanfiction writers suggested. _Okay, what rhymes with activity?_

Sesshomaru felt the slightest bit of pride that she could mimic his expressionless mask so well, but that was beside the point. "Father, what are you doing?"

"Inspecting my new mate, Sesshomaru. She has grown strong, ne?"

"Iie, father. Take a youkai to mate, not the girl."

"Why not, Sesshomaru? Do you find her to your liking as well?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He was desperately fighting the desire to murder the inu and leave the blood to feed the Earth.

Akya spoke up. "I am not yours, Inutaisho." she murmered lowly. "And if you dare rape me again-"

"You'll what?" he sneered in reply. "A little ningen girl like you? What could you do?"

In answer, Akya let go of Sesshomaru's hand and reached for her sword hilt faster than Inutaisho could see. She drew the sword and cut off his forearm. "That."

Inutaisho fell to his knees and clutched what was left of his arm. Akya touched her sword's tip to his neck and he was forced to look up, into her angry eyes. "Foolish demon that haunts the corridors, afraid of his own shadow, saying he is strong but knows he is weak. Once mighty demon, corrupted by his own desires. You disgust me, little fool." She slashed an 'x' on his face and walked back to Sesshomaru, sheathing the unbloodied sword. Sesshomaru allowed the barest hint of a smile grace his face and they walked away, leaving Inutaisho to clutch his face and arm in pain and self-pity.

Later into the day, as the sun was setting, Akya stood outside with her two friends her dog sitting by her side. She had materialized them earlier, and they told her it was Beltane. Akya started when she heard that, for she knew something was going to happen. They stood outside now, she, Rika, and Jaime(jay-mee).

They were having a ritual to help Akya with her rape.

"Athena!" Jaime called. "Punish this cruel thing who had committed such a crime against your daughter! Bring him torment in karma's way for defiling our sister of the soul!"

"Persephone!" Rika called. "You know her pain and she knows yours! Take this wandering child into your arms, and make her well again!"

The three joined hands and held them up. "Dark Mothers!" Rika and Jaime called in unison. "Dark Goddesses! On this night that we three are one again, so may you be one with Nepthys ShadowWolf."

Their hands fell and all three said, "So mote it be."

They sat down. "Now that that's over," Akya started, putting her hand on Sandy's head. "We can celebrate Beltane!"

Rika and Jaime got mischievous looks on their faces. "I think we should leave." Jaime said.

"Yeah. After all, you don't want your Wiccan friends looking in on you and Sess-chan, do you?" Rika inquired innocently.

"You do know that if he heard you say that, I'd be the only thing keeping him from killing you, right?"

Rika got a mock-fear look on her face. "You won't let him hurt me, will you?"

Akya smiled. "Of course not."

She looked relieved.

"I have to save you for Naraku."

She looked more scared than ever.

"Just kidding. No _way_ am I subjecting you to that monkey on crack."

Rika made an innocent face. "He's on crack?" she asked in a childish voice.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

They suddenly remembered Jaime and looked over to her. She had a faraway look in her eyes and she was kneeling on the ground, bracing her hands on the green Earth. They knelt on either side of her. "What is it?" Akya murmered.

"I can't feel it."

Akya and Rika sighed. When Akya was still in modern times in America, Jaime and Rika came over to celebrate Beltane one night. They chose Akya's house because she had woods in her backyard, and it was perfect for the Sabbat. When they got back there, Akya and Rika, having already been accepted by the woods, were immediately used to it. But Jaime couldn't feel anything. After the night, and they went back out, she could. "It takes time, remember?" Akya said softly.

Jaime didn't accept the answer, but stood anyway. She had a crestfallen look on her face. Akya glanced at the sky, realizing the moon was already a quarter of the way across the sky. And it was full. She looked a little worried. "You guys _really_ have to go."

Rika looked confused. "Why?"

"Just _please_ get ready to go. It has something to do with Sesshomaru."

Now it was Jaime's turn to look confused. "Who?"

Akya took Rika aside to think up a quick lie, knowing Rika used to be a fellow anime-freak. "Look, it's a full moon and Beltane. Sesshomaru, being more connected to everything than we are as humans, will be very much like the God tonight. Got it?"

Rika's eyes went a little wide and she nodded quickly. She put her hand on Akya's shoulder. "Don't do anything you don't want to."

Akya smiled comfortingly and nodded. Rika went back to Jaime and Akya turned to them. She pointed her athame at them, a little worried at the flash of silver just beyond the shadow of trees. She could tell Rika saw it, too. She had to quickly think up a rhyme for a spell, before the silver got any closer. "My loved ones make their way back home-" She hesitated. She could hear low growling and see crimson accompanying the slowly approaching silver. "Know that they won't be alone. In their time they're soon to be. I send them back, so shall it be!"

Rika and Jaime's images fell away. "Blessed be..." they parted.

The last wisps of them were torn through with razored claws, crimson eyes locked on Akya. At first, she thought it was Sesshomaru, or rather, his demon. But the minute she saw the look in the eyes, she knew it wasn't. She couldn't draw her sword quickly enough, and the body crashed into her. The leering, scarred face of Inutaisho looked down on her from where he straddled her waist, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Before he could come any closer, he was swiped aside. In his place, Akya saw the standing Sesshomaru, eyes crimson and blood covering his claws. An unconcious Inutaisho bled from his back on the ground. Sesshomaru's demon, still in full control, leaned over Akya and picked her up.

He bounded to the highest turret and leapt into her room. He laid her on her bed gently, as if she would break. She was surprised that the youkai wasn't more rough with her, but she didn't question it. This was one of those things you didn't ask about.

He tried to compose himself, tried to get his demon under control. She watched colors chase after each other, gold to scarlet and back again. He squeezed his eyes shut, but red still pervaded them. Akya sat up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You're not this, Sesshomaru. Don't let it overcome you, as it did your brother. You're strong enough to fight it. You're stronger than the demon inside."

Slowly, the usual golden ice returned to his eyes. But the ice melted away, and he gaze at her with a heat that could rival the sun's. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips. She fell back slowly, leading him down until her back rested against the pillows. He moved on top of her, one leg between hers.

When they were both bare before each other, the full moon moved highest in the sky. Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I told you once that I moved the stars for no one." He pulled back a little and kissed her with all the fire in his soul. "You have but to ask."

And there, high above the world and wrapped in stardust, they became one.

On the night of the greatest love, the world came into bloom.

**Part Nine: WHAT WE DIDN'T KNOW**

The light blinded her eyes. She was having the most wonderful dream, really. It was Beltane, and-

But when she realized her current position, she also realized it was no dream. She lay on her side, her back to Sesshomaru's chest. Their bodies couldn't get any closer, and he had and arm around her waist. She watched Sesshomaru's sleeping face for awhile.

When she finally decided it was time to greet the day, she tried to pull out of Sesshomaru's hold. But his arm was like an iron band, and she was pulled back into his warmth. "I don't think so."

"We can't stay in bed all day."

"I aim to disprove that."

As much as she enjoyed her banters with him, she really was reluctant to leave. She adjusted herself so that she was on her back, so she could face him. She became slightly nervous when she saw the smirk. "You've put yourself in a _very_ dangerous position."

She swore half-heartedly.

"Such a dirty mouth." he commented. "But I do love things you can do with it."

She swatted his arm playfully. "I bet you do."

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

She nodded, slightly confused.

He looked at her incredulously. "I highly doubt that."

"Why is that?"

He couldn't believe it. She was testing him. "No other could make me lose control in such a way, even for so short a time."

She thought back to the night before, remembering the flash of crimson that was viciously beaten back by gold. She could make him lose control, like, in a good way? She felt quite proud of herself.

"You're looking smug." he remarked dryly.

She smirked. "Yeah, well, it's a good thing the tables have turned."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you want, but you know how I meant it."

He shook his head in resignation.

Akya felt her shoulder and winced at the burn she felt. He grasped her hand and brought it away. "Don't hurt yourself." He meant that in more than one way, but he doubted she caught the hint. The reason? Because she was staring in shock at his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru........" she murmered and touched his shoulder. He grimaced in pain and looked over to the big mirror on the wall of the room. On the junction of his shoulder and neck, there lay a mate mark. He touched it in wonder, ignoring the pain. She gripped his own wrist and brought his hand away. "Heed your own advice." she said wryly.

Sesshomaru reclined fully on the bed and brought her to rest against his chest. "Sleep." he commanded in youkai speak, and slowly closed her eyes with his fingers. The sleep spell he cast would last as long as he wanted it to, and she wouldn't remember a thing when she woke. He gently pulled down the covers to rest at their waists.

He picked up her arm and brought it close to his eyes. On her upper arm were paper-thin scars, not crossing but covering virtually the whole area of skin. Her lower arm just had lines of skin that were darker than the rest of her flesh. He sat up slowly, leaving her to lay down. He inspected both her legs, and found scars at least two inches long, some wide and some paper-thin. But only three of her limbs had scars to name. Her left arm was untouched.

He waved his hand once over her face and she woke. He put his fingers to her forehead. "Take a deep breath." he instructed. Not understanding, but too drowsy to question him, she obeyed. A flash of pain seared her head, and she fell into unconciousness.

Sesshomaru found himself standing in an modern bathroom, a school one, by the way Akya described it. A younger Akya was looking herself in the eye in a mirror and she held up her arm. With some kind of piece of metal, she made shallow, rapid slices across her lower arm. When the metal came away, her arm was barely bleeding but dark red. Another flash, and it was later in the day, in the same spot. Her arm was still red, and she repeated the process with the piece of metal. As she was leaving, her arm got no more red, but all the more bloody.

It flashed again and he was in another bathroom, still in school but a different one. She rolled up her pant leg and took another piece of metal, sharper than the last, and started slicing her leg. These cuts bled easily, and in no time the front and sides of her leg was striped with them.

In another flash, it was another bathroom, but this one small and filled with depictions of angels. She was in what he guessed was what she described as a shower, the curtain pulled open. She took the razor in her hand and cut her shin three times. She was straight-faced through all of this, almost hollow-eyed. He watched her kneel and her shin touched the water pooling at her feet. When she came up, her leg was still bleeding. The cuts were very thin, he realized, but they bled freely.

Another memory hit him, and he was standing in a room with three people. One was Akya. Another was an overly obese girl with shoulder-length, dark red hair. The last one was adult, with stringy brown hair and she slightly obese as well. Akya looked out of breath, and she doubled over with the effort to breathe. The red head put her hand on Akya's back to steady her. Akya didn't say anything, but pushed up her pant leg to reveal her leg, streaked with dry blood and practically cut open. The adult looked at Akya with both anger and disappointment.

Still another memory, and he was in a very bright room with about 20 other people. About 7 of these were fully grown adults, muscular. Akya was talking to one of the adults, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. Akya pushed up the sleeve of her t-shirt to show her upper arm, covered almost completely in curved, shallow cuts. The man she was talking to closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

A final memory hit him. Akya was sitting on a platform in a tree, looking out on the forest under and around her. She brought a razor to her wrist and slashed five times across it, once down it. She repeated the process on the other wrist, and she was sitting in her own blood. She swayed heavily, then fell over, unconcious, in the pool of red around her.

He reached for her, but he couldn't help her. She would die of blood loss, he knew. But it was only a memory, she wasn't dead.

The ladder leaning against the platform shook hard with someone hurrying to get up it. A boy, no more than a boy, with blonde hair and stunned blue eyes found her there. He didn't hesitate with the sight of the blood, but climbed back down. Sesshomaru was angry that the boy didn't do something immediately, but another climbed back up. A thin human man, not old but balding with a grayish-brownish-blackish beard. His expression was one of great fear and concern. Sesshomaru figured this to be her father.

She was carried away, nothing left but blood dripping into the Earth. Rain poured in a torrential haze of chaos, and the blood was washed into the bark of the tree and the ground. He watched the river of crimson life and water flow around the woods, and gained an all new respect for the rain that Akya loved so much.

He was thrust out of her mind. It had been a struggle to stay in in the first place. Akya was wide awake and staring brokenly into his eyes. "You weren't supposed to know..."

He gripped her wrists harshly and brought them to his eyes. The skin was flawless. "Where are they?"

"I magicked them away about three years ago."

He set her wrists down. "Why didn't you tell me?" he bit out lowly.

Her eyes turned hard and she didn't look at him, but down at the bed. "I didn't want you to know how weak I am."

He shook his head and hooked his finger under her chin and brought her up to look him square in the eye. "You are the strongest person I have ever known. You are the one I chose to remain by my side forever, the one I chose to stay with. You deserve much more than I could ever give and I have given you everything. I once thought you a weakness, now you are my greatest strength. Don't ever call yourself weak."

He kissed her hard then, and her doubts melted away. Here, with him, in this fortress of stone, she was stronger than she ever was alone in the future's world of metal.

But one thing stuck in her mind, and as she pulled back, she could see it in his eyes as well. _How long is forever?_

**Part Ten: BEFORE THE BATTLE**

"Dammit!" Akya swore under her breath. She had just gotten a shallow cut to her arm, but that wasn't stopping her. She lunged forward again, bent on at least getting within striking distance. A plan popped into her head, and she followed through. As the ivory claws struck out again, she didn't simply dodge, but spun past them. That confused her attacker, and as he found his balance again, she pressed the cold blade against his neck. "I win."

"Congratulations." She could tell he was slightly pissed that she could beat him. "Would you get your sword off my neck?"

"I vote not." She smirked maliciously. "Just _think_ of all the things I could do to you in this position...."

"I'd rather follow through with them than think about it."

"I'm sure you would." She pulled the blade away from his neck and stepped back. "But we have bigger fish to fry."

He nodded vaguely and took her hand, leading her outside. They sat across from each other beneath the shade of an old weeping willow. "I never told you what that sword is, did I?"

She shook her head. The sword erupted in flames once, but that was all she ever really saw that was out of the ordinary.

"Long ago, my mother owned that blade. She was one of the wanderers, leaving both ningen and youkai alike alone. She heard a rumor that the great Inutaisho was looking for a mate, for she knew it was very close to mating season. She had no desire for Inutaisho, but for her sister, who he enslaved years before. She went to the palace, and my father lusted after her from the beginning."

Here, Akya took his his hands in hers not just for his comfort, but her own.

"When she became pregnant with me, for Seren had already been born centuries before, she tried to kill Inutaisho. But he was too powerful in his prime, and he easily overpowered her. Instead of killing her, he sent her to the harem, where his bitches made her life a nightmare. She stayed alive, too strong to die and wanting her sister back. When she gave birth, she didn't die. And when she was forced back to Inutaisho the next century of mating seasons, she didn't die."

Akya let go of his hands and moved around next to him. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well, taking comfort in her presence as he told his story.

"She carried the sword, Ryu-no-Kuso, at all times. Dragon of the Dammed. As she grew stronger, anticipating the day she could kill Inutaisho and save her children, her sister, and herself, so did the sword. It absorbed everything about her, from her soul to her name. And when Inutaisho kill her imouto, the sword was the catalyst for her rage. Inutaisho almost died that night, attacked by such a fury and such a power. But my mother didn't kill him. She left him alive with a curse. That he shall find no peace, no rest. That even in death, he will be tormented by the demons in his heart, so much fiercer than he could ever hope to be. He killed her then, but the hex still follows him."

They sat alone in silence, just listening, knowing each other in an intimacy that the physical realm could never reach.

Sesshomaru spoke again, his voice low and full of warmth. "And for the longest time, I thought I was cursed, too." Akya look up at him, but he was looking at the willow above them. "I could find no peace. I was always fighting, for my life or for a pride that ate me from the inside out. And when I wasn't, I could find no balm for my wounds." He looked down on her and stroked her hair in wonder. "And then I found you. Aishiteru."

Her eyes went slightly wide and she sat up hurriedly. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck, knocking him to the ground. She lay on his chest and kissed him briefly. "Aishiteru, Sesshomaru." she whispered.

He was, needless to say, shocked, whether he showed it or not. Not just because of the fall, either. It was strange that such small words could mean so much. They stayed there for a minute, not exactly enthusiastic about getting up to fight Naraku one final time. But they had to.

Akya untangled herself and sat up first, but Sesshomaru stayed down, looking up at the willow. "This tree has been alive for centuries." He looked over to Akya, who was staring up as well. "I hope you last as long." he said softly, so softly she didn't hear him.

Later on, walking through the woods, Sesshomaru was lost in thought. He trailed behind Akya this time, though not by much. He now knew what being nervous meant, but damned if he'd show it.

Akya was indeed thinking about the battle, but just outcomes, how she'd get over it eventually. There was only one outcome that made her doubt getting over-ness. The possibility that Sesshomaru might die. _Sesshomaru's too proud to die._ she thought dryly, half believing it, half skeptical. He wasn't immortal, no matter how easy it was to believe that. He wasn't going to be able to protect her all the time either, but that she wasn't afraid of. When the time came, she could protect herself again, just like she had years ago. He was her everything, save someone she wanted coddling her the rest of her life.

_That's just what it is._ she thought sadly. _A _mortal _life._ It was fucked, but true. Sesshomaru would outlive her easily, and she would be nothing but a memory that would fade away. Her identity had gone so quickly from his mind before, what's to stop it from leaving now? There was really only one person she trusted to completely remember her, and that was the Master of Shadows himself. He didn't love her like Sesshomaru did, but he knew her better than anyone. After a little time (for it took Aden years to learn her like that), it could have been like that with Sesshomaru, but she had a feeling something insurmountably big was going to happen.

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked, slightly swaying. He knew that as a sign that she was in deep thought, and not very happy thought. He could relate.

The dream of their final moments flashed into his head, and he batted it away viciously. Akya had prophetic dreams, yes, but that would not be one of them. They neared an old battleground at the edges of East and West, the sky over it dark with sinister thunderclouds. This would be no storm, merely a trick. Akya felt her dislike for Naraku morphing into something twisted, and she knew that she had to go back, at least temporarily, to the way things were before Wicca, before she found peace. She would have to recover her demented love for torment, if she was to win this battle. She touched the bark of a tree and felt a reassuring burst of energy that stabilized her own nervous flow. "Goddess and God," she whispered shakily. "Give me the strength and wisdom to do what I must."

She felt a strong grip on her shoulder, and she didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Swear that you will hold yourself above me in this fight." the monotone voice demanded softly from behind her.

"No." she responded firmly.

"Swear it." he said louder, harsher.

"I will swear no such thing." she turned to him and found a desperation behind the cold impassiveness. "But I do swear that we will both be happy in the end, no matter what the outcome."

"You can swear no such thing to me."

"Try me."

Sesshomaru stepped close behind her and let go of her shoulder, resting his arm tightly around her waist. Her back met cold armor, but she could still feel his warmth. He leaned close to her and kissed her neck, reassuring her that he was there. She stepped away and looked at him. She nodded resolutely, telling him that she knew, and that she had no intention of leaving either.

She turned back to face the battle field. A silver staff with a crescent moon on the top and moonstone star connecting the points materialized in her grip. A necklace of different stones and one with a yin-yang on it appeared on her neck. The bracelet she always wore shone brightly on her wrist, a message that she wasn't alone. Her eyes glowed fiercely in a flash of lightning, and she no longer seemed human, nor youkai. Some strange warrior, half angel, half demon, fighting on the side that is neither good nor evil.

He stepped beside her, daring the world to touch them.

There they stood. The icy demon that shifted the heavens for one creature, a creature he spent his life hating. The human girl, a paradoxal warrior that fought against good and evil, that vowed to stand alone, found her equal, her true love. They stood, alone together, facing the world. Though neither touched, they were one for a moment in time, before the first blow was struck.

**Part Eleven: FALSE BATTLES AND THE JOINING**

They leapt to either side, Sesshomaru rushing forward to attack the unseen foe, Akya staying behind. She watched Sesshomaru float in the sky, concentrating while ever alert. Without warning, he shot to the right. He drew his sword and slashed at the air, revealing a huge blue barrier. With each blow to the barrier, flares of energy pushed him back painfully.

Akya put up her hand and pushed her energy gently into her palm. It went sailing forward and struck the barrier, which shattered under the force. Sessomaru looked back at her for a second, then went forward into a castle that was hidden by the barrier.

Akya looked around, then up at the castle. The highest turret was about as high as Sesshomaru's. She sighed. She would do what she had to. No matter what the price.

Sesshomaru floated cautiously around the front of the castle. To go in would be to die, but to back away any farther would be retreat. His mind was impossibly busy, keeping a constant watch on the sensation of energy he knew to be Akya, trying to get a feel for Naraku, and scouting out any traps.

A sudden roar eurpted the sky in a horde of demons, each one coming straight for him. He drew Toukijin in one hand and materialized the youki whip in the other. A lot to handle, but he wasn't going to lose. He couldn't.

The youkai poured down on him in a single ferocious wave, but he fought them back with his weapons and shields and shoots of energy. At first the fight was easier than one would expect, but it was growing steadily harder to handle by himself. The shield protecting his body was growing weaker and weaker, pounded on relentlessly by thousands of demon bodies.

Akya could sense everything that was going on. It was better now than ever that they connected, and no matter what Sesshomaru thought, she was saving his ass whether he liked it or not.

She clenched her eyes shut. Getting past his mental defenses would be no easy task, no matter how much he trusted her. It all depended on his subconcious mind, a thing bred from centuries of human-hating. She visualized a line of pure essence, coming straight from her heart. It ripped through the demons to Sesshomaru, bursting into his body unnoticed, at least not enough for him to falter at fighting.

On Sesshomaru's part, the demons were suddenly weak beasts just that much easier to kill. Power streamed through his blood, sealing the wounds some lucky youkai managed to slice into him. His body, better conditioned than any other, suddenly came alive with strength. Akya completely filled him, and vice versa. The last of the youkai were easily destroyed.

He didn't turn in Akya's direction, nor kept a constant watch on her. He knew she was well. He had no time to dwell on what Akya did, for Naraku was standing in the threshold of the castle's entrance. "Lord Sesshomaru." he greeted. "And how does time treat you? Well?"

"Well enough."

"Hmm. Yes, it would seem so. And how is the little human faring?"

"Cut the pleasantries, Naraku. You know why I am here."

"Indeed I do. But first, I think we'll play a game."

"I think not."

"No?" He held out his arms, and a bonded Akya fell into them. "But you would make the perfect pawn."

Sesshomaru wondered briefly why he felt no fear from Akya, not even a waver in her nerves. Looking at her, it would seem as if she were dead, for her eyes were hollow and lifeless. Away from Naraku's sight, those eyes glanced to him and feeling returned to them and she winked. But just as quickly, they fell empty again.

Naraku's voice snapped his attention back to the hanyou. "Choose, Sesshomaru."

"What could you possibly have that would be of any use to me?"

"Simple, truly. Choose. Your life or the girl's. No matter which, be sure neither of you will escape me."

Sesshomaru glanced to Akya. Everything about her, from her essence to her eyes told him to go back and leave her, that she would be able to last until he returned. No. Fucking. Way. "Let the girl go."

Naraku smirked under the baboon cloak and laughed darkly. "I think not." With that, hanyou and human disappeared, leaving Sesshomaru alone under the cold sky. He turned back to the West and ran as fast as he could, hate burning in his eyes like a thousand icy suns.

**Part Twelve: THE BEGINNING OF TORTURE**

Akya only remembered that once she and Naraku faded from sight, he must have knocked her out, for she awoke shackled in a dungeon. She sighed. This was her exact position in Aden's dungeon. She sat up, realizing the shackles were about the same height from the floor as Aden's. Inspecting them, she realized they were three times as thick. Aden was never worried about escaping prisoners, and why should he be? After all, the whole of his Fortress is shrouded in shadows darker than any the night could produce, it was surrounded by a Labyrinth that tormented you by changing to your worst fears. She looked around. The dungeon was almost empty, and it was easy to see for her. For any other, they would have gone blind trying to make out the shape of the mirror in the corner of the room. Not like Aden's. Dotting his dungeon, three times as big as this, were statues of gargoyle demons that almost touched the ceiling, crouching, kneeling, fighting. But those statues were more than they appeared, for they often moved or their eyes would glow red in the darkness.

Akya's head jerked toward the sound of a door opening, then she saw the bars to the dungeon opening to reveal and un-baboon-clad Naraku. He stayed near the door, watching her with crimson eyes. "Find something interesting?"

He tilted his head slightly. "I do."

"Really, now? Care to share?"

"Not really."

She shrugged and stood up. "I doubted it. You wack jobs are all secretive."

He raised a brow. "Do you have any idea of your situation?"

"It can't be any worse than what happened in the Fortress."

"Lord Sesshomaru's fortress? I had no idea he took in bitches for such pleasures."

Her eyes grew steely. "Look, I'm not _a_ bitch, I'm _the_ bitch. And I'm _Miss Bitch_ to you."

"I don't think so."

"Neither did I. If you started calling me Miss Bitch, we'd have a problem. Anyway, no, not the fortress in the West. The Fortress of the Fallen in the center of the Labyrinth of Fear."

"And who resides in this Labyrinth?"

"I do." From the shadows, Aden formed.

Akya smirked. "Naraku, may I introduce you to Aden, Lord of the Shadows."

Naraku looked from Aden to Akya, and back again. Aden's steely black eyes took in Akya's form, standing straight and proud of him, but he knew she was exhausted. His gaze shifted to Naraku, who was scrutinizing him a well. Not that there was much to scrutinize. As usual, he wore a long black velvet cloak that hid him form the world, the hood down to show his face.

Akya's voice brought them both back to reality. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"Hn." Aden looked over to Akya. "The demon did a fine job of covering your tracks from me." He smirked. "I'd say he's jealous."

"He's a demon. Possessiveness expected."

Aden nodded and glanced to Naraku. "And why does he have you in shackles? You know I'm the only one that can imprison and torture you."

Naraku raised his eyebrow. Again.

"Joke." Akya informed him passively.

"Hn."

"Anyway, he has me in shackles because I'm his prisoner, apparently."

"Really? Is that so?" Aden inquired.

"Indeed it is." Naraku interrupted. "Leave my castle, Lord Aden."

"_Your_ castle? How is it your castle when so much of it is on and in my territory?"

Akya shook her chains, the sound jolting them out of their argument. "You just can't seem to get along with anybody, can you?" Aden smirked. "But seriously, go. Your part in the story comes later. Right now, this tale belongs to Sengoku Jidai."

He nodded in understanding and started fading from the cell. "Remember, Naraku." he started in a low tone. "The darkness is always guarding her."

When he had completely gone, Naraku turned his gaze on Akya. "You sent your only rescuer away to leave you in peril. Why?"

Akya lowered her eyes to gaze at the stone floor. "He's not my only rescuer..." She recovered quickly and glanced up to him, fire dancing in her eyes. "Besides, I like a challenge."

Far in the heart of the West, in the biggest training dojo in the whole of the West, Sesshomaru was literally killing himself with his extreme training. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would rip through his chest, and his breath came in uneven, ragged puffs. His eyes were crimson, the demon angry and desperate. He was not only destroying the dojo, but also himself. It was nearly a day since he'd seen her, and time was passing excrutiatingly slowly.

Day turned to night, but he had no knowledge of time or light. All he saw was red, and all he felt was Akya. Her essence pumped fuiously through him, assuring him that she was alive and well. But even this could not console the demon, driven wild by the loss.

Sesshomaru wasn't even thinking about trying to stop it. If his demon got him stronger, all the better. He just sank into the black of his mind, keeping his senses trained on Akya.

**Part Thirteen: QUESTIONS**

"Tell me of this Fortress." Naraku leaned against a stone wall across the room, staring expectantly at Akya.

"The Fortress of the Fallen is bigger than every Lord's castle put together. In the throne room sits a throne of black bone, sharp like thorns. Go lower and there is a dungeon, but not even I can see down there. In every cell are demonic statues that watch your every move, and sometimes make moves themselves. The Fortress walls are jet black, and the only light is in the throne room, through three archer's slits that light up the throne, and yet seem to make it darker than anywhere else. But the Fortress is by far less dangerous than the Labyrinth."

"Yes, you spoke of a Labyrinth."

"I did." She nodded. "It goes by the name of the Labyrinth of Fear. It is a catacomb of passageways, complex and always changing on you. But that is not what makes the Labyrinth dangerous. No, this Labyrinth torments you with your fears." Naraku's eyebrows shot up. Akya nodded empathetically. "Near the beginning, it starts with your weakest fear, the one that is the easiest to overcome. Steadily, the fears grow harder to overcome. Just before the castle, Aden stounds you with your deepest, darkest fear. I'll never forget what happened to me then."

"What?"

She smiled wanly. "Aden came before me. 'You have beaten my Labyrinth.' I remember him saying. 'You're greatest fear is winning this game.'"

"But that makes no sense."

"It does. I hated my time, I remember. I never wanted to go back. His darkness was so much like mine, his trials so similar to my own, despite us being worlds apart. If I won, it meant I would have to leave. But Aden took pity on me. He brought me into his dungeons, where he tortured me for half a year."

"You see this a pity?"

"I did. Anything in exchange for most of the humans I grew with. In my time with Aden, I thought I could grow to love to Master of Shadows. But no. He is my brother, in blood and soul."

"Blood?"

Akya fell solemn. She held out her hand and a razor appeared in it. She touched it to her skin and ripped a quick slice. The cut was shallow, but bled steeply. Mingling with the red blood were streaks of jet black. "Before the Lord of Darkness, my blood ran as red as yours. Now, as you can see, it doesn't."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Isn't it, though?" She slapped her palm on the cut and wiped the blood harshly away.

"You are not bothered by pain?"

"I am. But I am used to the pain of this blade."

"Did he torture you with it?"

"No." She rolled up her pant leg to reveal the thick scars. "I tortured myself."

Naraku was about to ask another question when he hesitated. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have nothing to hide, not anymore. Plus, it's a major score for me when I damage your pride by informing you that there are other evils in the world just as mighty as you, and then some."

"And how do you know my evil?"

She cast her eyes to the floor. "For a long time, I admired you for your evil. You were the mastermind of the wicked, and I idolized you for it. Your schemes affected the heroes in the biggest of ways. You knew the way of torture and torment, but no matter how long I knew, you never did the worst kind of pain."

"And how is that?"

"Through fear, Naraku. I remember a demon that literally scared his victims to death by reenacting their greatest fears, and that is the worst way to die."

"What is your obsession with fear?" he asked exasperatedly.

She smirked. "Fear was the best way to kill and worst way to be killed. When I was evil, I found that indulging in my victim's fear and blood was the only way that could slake my lust for pain. I was quite the sadist, and I was even willing to try out some sado-masochism. Then I found Witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" Now he was confused. "That is the art of the evil."

She shook her head. "No, you are wrong. Witchcraft is the art of the wise. You see, though I was evil, I had morals. I wouldn't lie, I'd tell the whole, blunt truth. I would not concern myself with the weak, be it to help or harm them. And, above all, I would never betray. When I read into Wicca, or Witchcraft, it felt better than the path I was on at the moment. So I had a dedication year and a day, and I changed."

"In a year?"

"And day, that's an important part. And yeah, I changed a lot. I didn't like harming any human, not even if they struck me first. When I came here, I had no problem with battle. For some reason, it feels different than just hurting another being. It battle, you have a good reason."

"You realize that you make absolutely no sense at the moment?"

She smiled wanly. "That's exactly what Sesshomaru said when we talked. I guess you guys are new souls, huh?"

"What?"

She sighed. "This is gonna take a while, ne?"

After Akya had explained some of the dinamics of Wicca, what she meant by new souls, and anything else he didn't know about the subject, the first rays of dawn had cast their light on the hallway floor. Both of them glanced to the narrow shaft of light.

Without a word, Akya stood and faced East. She greeted the dawn, a ritual Naraku puzzled over. Dawn was nothing to him but a nuisance. What was the point of greeting something that didn't acknowledge it anyway?

She didn't know what made her do it, what could possibly have spurred the reaction, but she didn't really care. At the moment, it felt natural to do what she did then. She laughed.

**Part Fourteen: CHANGE**

Akya remembered way back to when she was just turning thirteen, when she had just finished reading one of the best books she had ever read. Its title was _Lucas_. One line from that book stuck clearly out in her mind. _We all deserve our secrets._

She didn't know why that suddenly came into her head, but it did. She took it as a warning, and accepted it readily. Something was going to happen, she knew. Something very _not good._ After all, she did know Naraku to have powers over the mind. Even she, with all her power, could not have that (not that she wanted it). She remembered back to a particaular fanfiction, when Kagome's mind was raped by Naraku, and he made her like it. All Akya could think was that it had better not happen to her.

It struck her that now was the perfect time to summon up the past. She brought forth her Spirit Guides and Spirit Animals. She would need all the protection she could get.

She knelt and braced her hands on the stone floor. She reached far back into her mind, far into the core of her being, where different colors she had no meaning for burst into her sight. Her eyes clenched when the black fires of her past seared her from the inside. Using more endurance than she cared to number, she slowly rose the flames until she was full to bursting. Then, feeling out for the comforting energy of her guardians, released it in one huge burst. Her eyes popped open from the intensity of the release, and she let all of her breath out in a single swish.

She could feel it coming back, the sorrow and emptiness of times long past. She felt hate swell in her chest, hate for everything, for humans and demons alike, for reality, for herself. Her eyes hardened over with cold stone. The cuts that had scarred over bled anew, both from past self-inflicted and injury. Her muscles tensed, always ready for fight or flight at all times. Her senses were primed and she was aware of everything, except the spirits she used to feel so strongly. Now, it was all physical. The mind she had before ran over everything she'd been through in the last week, and she felt the familiar ridges of mistrust and doubt rip up and down her spine. Mistrust for Naraku, and doubt about Sesshomaru, feelings she knew well.

Naraku walked into her line of sight. He glanced to her, only turning his head slightly, then cocking it. Her eyes grew impossibly harder, but other than that it was hard to tell if she was tense or relaxed. It felt good being a true hunter again. "Something's changed." Naraku murmered.

She leaned cockily against a wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can point out the obvious. Go you."

He opened the bars and stepped inside, closing them behind him. He came so close to her that their bodies were almost touching, but Akya stood firm and never took her eyes from his. He expected that, but not the wall around her gaze. "What happened?"

She smirked, not a smirk he had seen before. This one was full of malice, a promise of pain. "I got my bad side back, and hell if I don't make it fun."

Back in the West, Sesshomaru stopped. Literally. Everything about him was completely dead for a moment in time, no heartbeat, no breathing, no thoughts, no feelings. Just this one sensation. It reminded him of times before Akya, before Rin. When he was still the cruel Lord Sesshomaru, that hated all things weaker than he. It was emptiness and pain, hatred and burning need all at once.

And in that moment, he knew Akya had changed. This was not his own feelings that he felt, no. These were Akya's. She had done something. Something very, very bad.

**Part Fifteen: PHYSICAL PAIN**

Akya looked herself over. She was slightly amused that her cuts were bleeding again, rather than scarred over. Absent mindedly, she licked her blood clean. When scabs formed over the wounds, she looked up to find Naraku watching her. She got up from the wall and uncrossed her arms, cocked her hip to one side and rested her hand on it, letting the other dangle. "So what's the plan, monkey man?"

"You dare show me disrespect?"

"Why shouldn't I? What respect have you shown me?" She indicated around the cell.

"The respect not to kill you."

"You honestly think that's a good enough answer?" Hip still cocked to the side, she crossed her arms again. "I know what you plan to do with me. Manipulate my mind, my body."

He smiled darkly. "Now why would I do that?"

She looked dead into his eyes. "Because you can. Because it gives you a sick, twisted pleasure. Because no matter how much a victim screams, you can never get enough. And you _love_ it."

"And how would you know such things, little girl?"

She leaned over and rolled up her pant leg, revealing a dagger strapped to the side of her shin. She ripped it away and recomposed herself, twisting and throwing the dagger idly from hand to hand. "Why should I tell you? After all, why let an enemy know my secrets? I have a right to them."

He watched her while longer in silence. The dagger had stopped moving, and was poised in the air before her. Without warning, her voice rose into a soft melody. The sound was soothing, even to the black heart of Naraku.

_Over the waves, you call to me_

_Shadow of dream, ancient mystery_

_Oh, how I long for your sweet caress_

_Oh, how I long for you gentleness_

The song continued, telling of a person trying to choose between solid land and wild seas. Naraku had never been to the shore, but he heard tell of a giant abyss greater than one could even imagine, that would take years to travel completely, that would crush your bones when you got far enough under it. But even now, he could feel the spray of sea mist and smell salt air.

He had not realized it, but he had closed his eyes listening to her. She had lulled him almost to sleep. He woke from his trance and noticed her watching him. Her mismatched eyes shone in the darkness, and he wondered what lay behind the hollow pools.

He stood and approached her, drawing a thorned whip from his kimono. She looked without fear at the whip, then to him. "I will not scream."

"No."

"I will not beg."

"No."

"I will not fall."

He shook his head.

She lowered her head and gripped the shackles, waiting for the blow. Naraku uncoiled the whip and drew it back. With a final nostalgic look on the bowed midnight head, he brought it down.

And somewhere far away, a man in a monster's body screamed in agony.

**Part Sixteen: ESCAPING**

Naraku had gone, but the bloodied whip lay discarded on the floor. She watched it closely, observing the crimson blood and green thorns. Her eyes widened imperceptibly and she reached to grab it. Holding it in her hands, she examined it thoroughly.

_This is the Rose Whip. This belongs to Youko._

As if answering her thoughts, Youko molded from the darkness as Aden did, but his was a more earthly entrance. He held out his hand.

She held it out to him, and he took it. The whip dangled from his grip to trail on the stones. He watched her intently. Quickly, he lashed out the whip out and it swirled tightly around her wrists. With a flick of the wrist he jerked her foreward.

She stumbled when she didn't feel the constricting chains against her wrists. She regained her balance quickly, close enough to Youko to smell him, the scent of the still air before a storm. She straightened and looked up into his eyes.

He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Seren sends a message." he whispered lowly. He brushed her hair back from her face and touched the spot between her eyes. He pressed, and she felt herself falling away from the world. The last thing she heard was Youko's low murmer. "Free your heart."

**Part Seventeen: EPILOGUE**

Akya shot up in bed. She took a quick look around, seeing her old room. She looked at herself, seeing a thirteen year old body. She looked at her hair, again every natural hair color under the sun. She touched her face, still acne-free. She could hear her dog barking in the woods, the voices of laughing kids her age down the street.

She got unsteadily to her feet. _Maybe it was just a dream._ she thought sadly. Then she saw the scratches on her limbs, felt burning on her back, and the scars and wounds she didn't have before.

And she smiled.

She got dressed in a navy tank top and navy sweats and ran out to her woods, happy to still have her advanced muscles. She ran to the part of the woods where the Beltane rain meditation took place and looked up happily at the brand new trees and the vine that had grown to overtake this part of the woods. And when she looked down, she saw the dragon sheathe and sword hilt.

She picked it up and weighed it in her hands. She drew it slightly from the scabbard, smiling at the shine of the blade. She replaced it and ran back to the tree platform, placing the sword at its base and climbed the rope onto it. She held out her hand and concentrated, smiling when the blade returned to her hold. Her hair turned black again quickly.

But there was only one thing that emptied her of happiness. Well, two.

Sesshomaru wasn't with her. She couldn't feel him, not anymore.

And she wasn't still gone. There were things to be happy about here, but more to weep for. And the worst of all was that she had lost true love.

She fell asleep from her crying on the platform. As night descended, she didn't wake when the silhouette of a man leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She didn't stir when he brushed the mark on the junction between her neck and shoulders. She couldn't know when the golden eyes of the figure filled with a sorrow that none could know, and none could measure.

But over the wind, she heard in her sleep his final words before he left. "I'm still here."


End file.
